1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reciprocating internal combustion engine and support assembly and more particularly relates to the means by which a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine that is enclosed by a sound-insulating sheath is coupled to an auxiliary drive shaft, which is coaxial to the crankshaft and serves to drive auxiliary devices, which are associated with the engine and may consist, e.g., of a generator, a water pump or a fan. In such assembly, a coupling which insulates against structure-borne sound is interconnected between the crankshaft and the drive shaft and comprises a resilient ring and axially parallel connecting screw, which are peripherally spaced apart and are secured in alternation to the crankshaft and to the drive shaft and extend through tubular spacers mounted in the ring. The drive shaft is rotatably mounted in a mounting plate, which is fixed to a crossbeam. The internal combustion engine is supported on the crossbeam by an annular member which insulates against structure-borne sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An assembly comprising such connecting means is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,608. The resilient ring of the coupling is coupled to the auxiliary drive shaft only by the associated screws and is capable of a radial excursion on the inside and outside. The annular element which insulates against structure-borne sound and supports the internal combustion engine on the crossbeam has a considerable thickness. It has now been found that the connecting means of that type will impart in operation to the resilient ring of the coupling excessively large radial excursions, which will result in a premature destruction of said ring. In order to reduce the extent of said radial excursions, the thickness of the annular element which insulates against structure-borne sound has considerably been reduced although this will decrease the damping of the structure-borne sound that is transmitted from the internal combustion engine to the crossbeam and to the mounting plate. Besides, it has not been possible to reduce the radial excursions of the resilient ring to an entirely satisfactory extent.